Mixing Fire and Water
by Blue-Lunar-Eclipse
Summary: You have heard the story of Avatar Aang. You have either seen the series, read the books, or both. What if there is an alternative version of the story? There is a person who was there through it, but was left out. Her name was Sakari and she was a waterbender. But she wasn't one who was on the Avatar's side. She was on the Fire Nation's side.
1. The Boy in the Iceberg, Part 1, Avatar

Guess who's back! I finally have resolved my class issues. This is the beginning of my Avatar series that I'm going to be doing. Quick question for you guys though, if you read this, please let me know if you want me to post the everything that happens to all of the characters or do you want me to just focus on the storyline where Sakari is featured. I can either combine them or make them separate chapters, the choice is up to you. For this first one, I'm going to separate them into two different chapters as Aang's group and Zuko's group. Also, I have decided to change the ages a little bit so everybody is a little bit older, like about two years and I'm not going to provide descriptions, just because I don't do the characters justice, unless it is a created character, outfit, land, etc. Thanks for all of your support.

*I'm using dialogue straight from what the creators of this series have provided on .net, so please don't get mad at me for using the transcript, as I am taking no credit in the creation of this series. Only my extra storyline. Thanks.*

Introduction

Water… Earth… Fire… Air…

My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe.

Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world.

Plot

In the cold, barren world of the South Pole, fields of ice and snow cover the land, while the swirling salty waters of the ocean flow around large glaciers that dot the sea. While it doesn't look like it, these lands and waters are home to an array of creatures and are the central point for the Southern Water Tribe who rely on the flow of this life in order for them to survive. In deeper waters, surrounded by icebergs, a small canoe is floating on the slow currents that run like veins through these lands. A brother and sister are far from their tribe in the hope of collecting prey to bring back to their village. The canoe is made up of dried leather and bones from their previous prey that their tribe has taken down over the years.

The boy has his arm raised with a spear in his hand as he stalks the fish floating alongside the canoe, unaware of what is right above him. "It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish," he says to his sister as he smirks thinking that he will be able to take his prey down.

His sister sadly just shakes her head as she looks over to observe another fish. With a worrisome look on her face, she slides off her glove and raises her hand above the water. She begins to push and pull on the water until a ball of water emerges into the air with the same fish floating inside.

"Sokka, look," she exclaims as she adds her other hand in an effort to keep the ball in the air as she tries to get her brother's attention.

"Shhh. Katara, you're gonna scare it away. Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin."

"But Sokka! I caught one," she exclaims as her motions begin to get out of her control. As it moves to float above Sokka, he raises his spear which penetrates the bubble causing himself to get soaked and both fish to escape from the sibling's notice.

He swings around in the boat and exasperates, "Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?"

"It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah," he says as he begins to ring out his clothes and hair. "Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water," she says smirking as she watches her brother proceed to do just that. His returning gaze doesn't seem amused by her comments, but he is distracted when ice begins to hit the side of the canoe.

The slow moving vein that they were just in has disappeared as a strong current pulls them further and further into large patches of ice. Further ahead they can see that it runs into an iceberg ahead that ends up splitting the current in two. Sokka attempts to maneuver the boat as his sister yells at him, "Watch out! Go left! Go left!"

The canoe is finally crushed between two large chunks of ice as the siblings jump out in order to save themselves. The current has finally come to a rest, only to reveal to them out in the middle of an ice field with no way to get back to land.

"You call that left?"

"You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice," he replied mockingly.

"So it's my fault," she asks as she stands up on their piece of ice.

"I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up," he says as Katara feels her frustration hit its limit.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained…," she yells as begins to wave her arms around causing the ice float to sway in the movements of the ocean. Eventually she ends up causing a chunk of ice to break from the iceberg that is rising out of the sea right behind her.

"Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier," she continues as Sokka's face turns to one of dread as the ice continues to crack under the pressure of the waterbender's anger.

"Uh... Katara?"

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!"

"Katara! Settle down," he exclaims as more large chunks of ice break off and sink down into the ocean, only to come back up in calmer waters.

"No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own," she screams as the force of her anger causes a large number of cracks to emerge in the ice and to have thousands of pieces come falling down in the ocean. The force of this impact on the water causes their piece of ice to be pushed off into deeper waters with the wind traveling by them in a gust.

As they settle back onto the piece of ice, Sokka turns to look at her and says, "Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara."

"You mean I did that?"

"Yup. Congratulations," he replies sarcastically. As he finishes, a large azure light begins to appear along with an array of bubbles. It crescendos until a large sphere of ice crashes through the barrier of the water and begins to float in front of them. As they continue to stare at it, a pair of eyes open and stare back at the siblings.

They both jump back, while Katara exclaims, "He's alive! We have to help."

She grabs Sokka's club and races towards the sphere where the boy sits in a meditation style.

"Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is," he shouts as he rushes to follow his sister. By the time he catches up to her, she is already pounding on the ball of ice, determined to help whoever is inside. As the side breaks, a rush of air is released and the walls of the sphere collapse and release a large beam of light that spreads across the sky. A herd of tiger seals sense the change in energy and begin to call to the beam. Far off in the distance a lone ship sails smoothly through the dark waters of the South Pole, where a young man stands staring at the light with the look of determination.

He stares for several seconds, until the only words that come out of his mouth are, "Finally."

So... What did you think? Hopefully I'll be able to finish at least the first episode by the end of the week, but no promises.


	2. The Boy in the Iceberg, Part 1, Zuko

Hey everybody, I hope that if anybody had to deal with tropical storm Cindy, that you guys are safe. Hopefully the after effects of this storm haven't caused you guys severe problems in your area. This chapter is going to be from Zuko's ship and eventually it will run into where we left off last time. Follow, comment, and like please.

The South Pole seemed to have only two colors throughout the terrain: shades of blue and white. This made the lone ship that broke through the calm sea stand out, even at a distance. Besides the smoke that rose in the sky, the ship looked empty besides three figures. At the bow of the ship, a lone figure stood staring out in the distance, sometimes glancing through a telescope at something that caught his eyes. He was a young man who seemed to have seen the world and was unimpressed by what he had found.

Further away was an older man sitting at a table with pieces of marble on it, set up as a sort of game. Right beside him was a steaming pot of tea that he seemed to be sipping on as he observed his strategy. To his left, at the side of the ship, stood a young girl. Granted she was only a year younger than the young man, but she looked younger than what her actual age was. She stood with her arms crossed, leaning on the edge, as she stared out at the landscape. Her waist length hair swayed in the wind as she took in the sight.

The calm and peaceful sight took her breath away, for though she grew up in the south, she had little recall of it since she made a home for herself in the Fire Nation, so the hues of white and blue were breathtaking.

All of a sudden, the waters became choppy and hit the side of the ship as a sharp, bright light rose from a distance. This caught both the girl's and boy's attention for though it was normal to see lights in the sky this close to the pole, it was different.

A look of severe concentration overcame his face as he spoke the singular word that would change all of their fates, "Finally."

He turned back and called out, "Uncle, do you realize what this means?"

"I won't get to finish my game," he asks as he lays another piece down on the table.

"It means my search - it's about to come to an end," he replies looking back to the position of where the beam was.

His uncle simply groans while the girl simply rolls her eyes at her adopted father. She has seen him like this before and has learned what to expect from this type of conversation.

"The light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!"

"Oh, it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing," he says as he continues his game. He goes to move a piece, but his daughter's hand reaches in front of him to move a different piece which ends up finishing the game.

"Thank you, my dear. Please, come sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea," he asks as he hands a cup to his child.

Zuko turns around in anger and shouts, "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar."

"Zuko," she calls out. He angles his head towards her and seemed to have calmed down somewhat to listen to his friend.

"Father, regardless of whether or not it is the avatar, we should still investigate and make sure that it is nothing threatening. For if that was just the lights, the waves would have not hit the side of the ship like that," she said trying to appease both of them.

"Helmsman, head a course for the light," Zuko shouted up to the captain of the ship as he headed inside.

She stared at him for a moment then sat down in front of her father. "Do you think it could be the avatar," she asks unsurely.

"If it is, I think that there is a good reason why he has shown himself after so many years of hiding," he replied sipping his tea.

"I worry for Zuko."

He turns his head to observe her and isn't happy by what he sees. She seems nervous by the turn of events.

"If it is the avatar, then he will stop at nothing until he brings him back to the Fire Nation. I can't help but question whether that is the right thing for him to do."

He looks curiously at her and asks, "What would you have him do?"

"Personally, I don't really think that going back to the palace is the best option. If his father is really like the way that they have told me, I would have him travel far away after what happened."

"Not that there is anything wrong with our home," she says backtracking thinking that her father might think that she is ungrateful.

He chuckles and reassures her, "My dear, I would be worried if you thought the palace was paradise."

She smiles at her father and replies, "I think I have enjoyed us being together out on the sea more than the palace. There's so much to see and learn about. It feels… familiar."

"Hmm… Maybe it is," he said wistfully as they both looked to where the young prince had disappeared.


	3. The Boy in the Iceberg, Part 2, Avatar

The siblings stood there staring into the globe of ice as a figure appeared with glowing eyes and tattoos.

"Stop," Sokka yelled as he raised his spear in an attempt to preventing this stranger from approaching him or his sister. As the glow faded the figure, which resembled a young boy, tumbled down the side of the iceberg in front of them. Katara reached out to prevent him from completely collapsing in the snow. Sokka, similar to the idiot he acts like, decides to tap him with the other end of his spear.

"Stop it," Katara yells as she waves him off. She looks back down at him to see that he is slowly opening his eyes. To him, it looks like an angel has awoken him from his slumber.

In a weak voice, he calls out, "I need to ask you something."

"What is it," she asks thinking that he is in pain and needs help desperately.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me," he asks in an excited voice.

"Uh… Sure I guess," she replies fairly confused about what just happened. The boy gets back on his feet and stares at the siblings with curiosity.

"What's going on here?"

"You tell us! How'd you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen," Sokka exclaims as he proceeds to start tapping him again.

"I'm not sure," he responds slapping away the spear. They all hear a loud groan, but as the siblings jump back in fear, the boy climbs back over the edge of the ice and jumps into a crater. In the middle is a large sky bison sporting the same markings as the boy.

"Appa! Are you all right," he calls out. "Wake up, buddy." He tries to lift the head of his companion, but it seems that he doesn't want to cooperate. As the siblings come around to the opening, their jaws drop as a result of what they are seeing. The boy keeps on trying, and is excited when his friend wakes up and gives a loving lick.

"Haha! You're okay," he yells hugging the sky bison.

"What is that thing," Sokka asks as the siblings recover from their shock.

"This is Appa, my flying bison," he replies lovingly as he ruffles up his friend's fur.

"Right," he says sarcastically. "And this is Katara, my flying sister."

Out of nowhere, Appa lets out a huge sneeze which ends up covering Sokka in snot. He squeals and tries to get it of his face and clothes which ends up with him rolling around in the snow.

"Don't worry. It'll wash out," he shouts to Sokka as he dives head first into a pile of snow. His head sticks out of the snow after a minute with runny green slime and a silent glare in his eyes. It would look very serious if it wasn't for the pile of snow on top of his hair causing his sister to giggle at him.

"So, do you guys live around here," he asks trying to scope out some buildings in the ice.

"Don't answer that," Sokka yells as he finally gets done cleaning himself. "Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye," she replies as Aang tries to pull the most innocent face that he can.

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name."

"I'm A… aaaahhhh… ahhhhhh… aaah aaah aaah AAAAAAACHOOOO," he says as he flies up in the air from the pressure of his sneeze. The siblings just stand and stare as he begins to come back down and lands in front of them. "I'm Aang."

"You just sneezed… and flew ten feet in the air," Sokka said still looking at where he reached the peak of his flight.

"Really? It felt higher than that," he replies turning to look up at the same spot as Sokka.

"You're an airbender," Katara states feeling impressed by the boy in front of her.

"Sure am."

"Giant light beams... flying bison... airbenders... I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense," Sokka says as he turns to find a way of the iceberg, but is stopped by the fact that there is only ocean surrounding the ice. "Oh, come on!"

"Well, if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift," Aang says as he climbs up on Appa and settles on top of his head.

"We'd love a ride! Thanks," she replies climbing up onto the saddle that Appa carries.

"Oh, no... I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster," Sokka yells pointing at Appa accusingly.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know... before you freeze to death," she asks as he keeps trying to think of excuses as to avoid this experience. He decides to just plop down on the snow, but is stopped by Katara as her anger causes a water whip to come and hit him in the backside. After that experience, he slowly climbs up until he is on the saddle with his arms crossed.

"Okay. First time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip," Aang yells back to the others as he shakes the reigns. Appa lifts his tail which seemed to give him a boost into the sky with his landing back in the water with a splash. "Come on, Appa. Yip yip."

"Wow. That was truly amazing," Sokka replies slowly clapping.

"Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see," Aang says as he turns around to stare at the siblings.

"Why are you smiling at me like that," Katara asks as she notices him staring.

"Oh... I was smiling?," he asks sheepishly.

"Uuuuugh," Sokka groaned throwing his hands up in the air.

*Hey everybody, so due to forces beyond my control, I was unable to get everything done last week and posted for this episode, but I'm working on it. That goes for my other stories as well. I'm trying to get most of the work for my summer class done, so I have more time to devote to this, but I'm sure the universe hates me, so things will come up. Hope you are enjoying it. Please like, comment, or whatever you want to. Have a nice day!*


End file.
